Liebesgeschichten von Minerva McGonagall
by Spulenwurzel
Summary: In der Geschichte geht es darum, dass Minerva McGonagall einen Ausflug ins Denkarium unternimmt, wo sie ihre eigenen Erinnerungen an die Liebesgeschichte von Lily und James Potter ansieht und dort überdies ihr Buch über ihre eigene Liebesgeschichte findet und liest. Personen und Orte gehören grössten Teils J.K. Rowling


Liebesgeschichten von Minerva McGonagall

Es ist schon später Abend, als Minerva McGonagall in ihrem kreisrunden Büro in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei – immer noch in tiefen Gedanken versunken – auf und ab geht. Heute war es wieder mal so weit – der erste September war endlich da und damit auch eine ganze Schar neuer Erstklässler! Zehn Jahre schon ist Minerva nun im Amt der Schulleiterin, zehn Jahre ist es her, seit Tom Riddle seinen Tod gefunden hat. Seither hat sich natürlich auch einiges verändert: Zum Beispiel hat sich Minerva McGonoagall dazu entschieden, das Fach Wahrsagen auszutauschen mit Alltagszaubern, wo unter anderem Kochen gelehrt wird. Hier schien Hermine Granger deutlich Spuren hinterlassen gehabt zu haben, denn Minerva hat das neue Fach auf verschiedene Lehrkräfte aufgeteilt und dabei auch die Hauselfen miteinbezogen – wenn es um Kochkünste ging waren ihre Leistungen eindeutig unübertreffbar. So konnte sie eine engere Beziehung von allen Mitbewohnern des Schlosses schaffen. Auch gab es einige Wechsel in der Lehrerschaft. Professor Sprout ist zurückgetreten und Neville Longbottom hat ihre Stelle übernommen. Professor Flitwick und Professor Slughorn sind vor Kurzem in Pension gegangen. Minerva ist es gelungen, die offenen Stellen mit sehr talentierten Lehrern wieder zu besetzen. Für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat sie bereits vor zehn Jahren Kingsley Shaklebolt für die Stelle gewinnen können und mit ihm wurde der legendäre Fluch gebrochen, wonach der Lehrer dieses Faches jeweils nur ein Jahr lang bleiben konnte.

„Aber im Allgemeinen hat sich eigentlich doch nicht viel verändert", denkt McGonagall. „Immer noch gibt es gewitzte, gewagte Schüler, die ihre Zehen gelegentlich mal über die Grenzen der Reglemente setzen. So wie zu meiner Zeit „Die Gewagten", schiesst es ihr durch den Kopf, „- diese Bande hat mir damals das Leben als Vertrauensschülerin und später als Schulsprecherin echt schwer gemacht. Oder wie „die Rumtreiber". Oder Fred und George Weasley. Selbst in der heutigen Generation und unter meiner Aufsicht als Schulleiterin gibt's natürlich Tunichtgute: Momentan befinden sich diese Bendel jedoch in ihren Betten – hoffentlich!

Und wenn so viele junge Leute zusammenleben und aufwachsen… So wird man teils unfreiwillig, teils aber auch mit einem gewissen Vergnügen zum Zeugen vieler Liebeleien und echter Liebesgeschichten."

Plötzlich bleibt Minerva stehen. In ihrem nun auch schon beträchtlichen Alter ist sie reich an sehr vielen und sehr verschiedenen Erinnerungen. Sie weiss, dass von diesem ungewöhnlichen Gegenstand, der ihr als Schulleiterin überlassen worden ist, grosse Gefahren ausgehen können. Dennoch ist sie besonders in letzter Zeit gefesselt vom Denkarium. Sie hat zahlreiche Ausflüge in die Erinnerungswelt der Vergangenheit unternommen und weiss, dass sie ihrer Sucht ein Ende setzen sollte. Schliesslich ist sie der Auffassung: Wer mehr in der Vergangenheit als in der Zukunft lebt, ist alt. Und Dumbledore hat einst folgende Worte zu ihr gesagt, als der Spiegel Nerhegeb ein grosses Thema gewesen ist: „Träume sind, was des Menschen Leben ausmacht. Wird die Illusion zur Realität, kann man nicht mehr von Traum sprechen." Und taucht sie in die Tiefen des Denkariums, so, gesteht sich Minerva selbst ein, ist das ja gewissermassen eine Form von reeller Illusion. Vielleicht wurde sie ja alt?

McGonagall beschliesst mit einem Blick auf das Becken mit der glitzernden Oberfläche und den davon ausgehenden, tanzenden Lichterflecken, heute ein letztes Mal Gebrauch vom Denkarium zu Unterhaltungszwecken zu machen. Sie sagt sich oft, dass sie diesem Tun nachgeht, so wie die Muggel ins Kino gehen uns sich einen Film anschauen. Natürlich war es viel echter… Sie hat die Erinnerungen nach Themen und chronologisch sortiert. Mit dem Finger streicht sie über die handgeschriebenen Themenschilder und stoppt beim Thema „Liebe". Sie denkt kurz nach und entschliesst sich für die Viole mit dem Titel „James und Lily Potter": Das scheint ihr die schönste, bewegendste und gleichzeitig eine der traurigsten Liebesgeschichten zu sein, die sie selbst mitbekommen und somit Erinnerungen gesammelt hat.

Im Denkarium

„Ich habe ja damals noch gar keine grauen Haare in meiner Haarpracht getragen…", McGonagall findet sich in ihrem alten Büro wieder, das sie fast vierzig Jahre lang als Verwandlungslehrerin bezogen hat. Die junge Minerva wirkt leicht gestresst, doch im Allgemeinen, so findet sie es heute, sieht sie zufrieden aus. Jetzt verlässt die Jüngere ihr Zimmer und mit flatterndem Umhang und grossen Schritten steuert sie auf ein Unterrichtszimmer zu – die Ältere folgt. Ein kurzer Blick genügt, und Minerva stellt fest, dass sie sich in der Klasse von Lily und James wieder findet. Es folgt eine beispielhafte Sunde für Drittklässler! Zu zweit sollten sich die Schüler zusammentun und paarweise übern, Käfer in verschiedene Gegenstände zu verwandeln. Professor McGonagall hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, Sirius und James nicht in der gleichen Gruppe üben zu lassen. Sie befahl, Sirius solle sich mit Marry, einer vorbildlichen und seriösen Schülerin – zusammenzutun, während James mit Lily üben sollte. So, dachte McGonagall, könnte die Stunde sogar ganz ruhig ablaufen. Etwas überrascht ist sie deswegen, als Lily nach der Stunde völlig niedergeschlagen zu ihr ans Lehrerpult tritt.

„Evens, was ist mit Ihnen los?"

"Professor", antwortet Lily, „bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Potter das nächste Mal nicht in meiner Gruppe ist – er benimmt sich einfach total daneben!"

Die Falten zwischen McGonagalls Augenbrauen und auf ihrer Stirn glätten sich. „Wissen Sie, Evens, ich glaube, es tut Ihnen beiden gut, zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie können beide etwas daraus lernen!".

Das Bild verschwimmt und die Szene ändert sich. Professor McGonagall sitzt in ihrem Büro und bereitet die Briefe vor, die an die Schüler für das neue Schuljahr verschickt werden sollten. Von Albus Dumbledore hatte sie eine Liste mit den neuen Vertrauensschülern, Schulsprechern und dem Quidditch-Kapitän erhalten. Die Briefe an die Vertrauensschülerin hat sie bereits beendet und jetzt waren die der Schulsprecher an der Reihe. Mit einem Schmunzeln liest sie die beiden Namen: Lily Evens und James Potter.

Wieder wechselt die Szene und Minerva befindet sich neben ihrem alten Selbst in einem Gang voller Schüler. Was war da los – weshalb gab es ausgerechnet hier eine Art Versammlung? Nicht lange, und sie findet den Auslöser. Lily Evens liegt am Boden, offenbar bewusstlos, die Arme in merkwürdigem Winkel von sich gestreckt, Blut überall! Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkt McGonagall die vielen Plakate, die über die ganze Treppe bis zu der Stelle, wo Lily nun lag, verstreut liegen. Auf ihm zu lesen ist in grossen Lettern: „Nicht unser Blut, nicht unsere Abstammung, nicht unsere Bestimmung macht uns zu wem wir sind! Vielmehr zählen innere Werte, moralische Vorstellung und Dankbarkeit. Lasst uns eine Gemeinschaft sein und wir können zusammen das Leben feiern!"

Schnell reagiert McGonagall und beschwört eine Trage aus dem Nichts, lässt Lily schwebend darauf zu liegen kommen und sucht unverzüglich den Krankenflügel auf. Madam Pomfrey ist sofort zur Stelle und sorgt als erstes dafür, dass Lily wieder zum Bewusstsein kommt. Gerade als Lily die Augen aufschlägt, platzt James Potter herein und ruft mit verzweifelter Stimme: „Lily, Lily!". Es liegt so viel Zärtlichkeit und Besorgnis darin, dass sowohl die junge wie selbst nach Jahren auch die ältere McGonagall plötzlich eine merkwürdige Hitze an Hals und Kopf verspüren und einen zartrosa Hautton annehmen. Doch die jüngere Professorin scheint sich zu fassen und mit fester Stimme sagt sie: „Potter, holen Sie bitte unverzüglich Professor Dumbledore!". Mit einem wehmütigen Blick und einem kurzen Nicken dreht sich James um und verlässt den Saal so schnell, wie er ihn betreten hat. Schon nach einigen Minuten kehrt rt in der Begleitung des Schulleiters zurück und sie finden Lily völlig erschöpft, aber heil zusammengeflickt von Madam Pomfrey, auf dem Bett liegend und Professor McGonagall zu ihrer Seite sitzend vor. „Was ist geschehen?", fragt Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall erklärt, wie sie Lily aufgefunden habe und zeigt ihm danach das Plakat, das sie zuvor in Eile zusammengefaltet und in eine Umhangtasche gesteckt hat. „ Das ist in vielzähliger Ausgabe überall am Boden verstreut neben ihr gelegen", schliesst McGonagall die Erklärung. James hat neugierig ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Plakat geworfen und meldet sich nun zu Wort:

„Diese Plakate haben wir gemacht! Wir wollten sie überall im Schulhaus verteilen!"

„Was heisst „wir"?", erwidert Minerva barsch.

„Also einfach wir Siebtklässler von Gryffindor – aber", er wendet sich an Lily, „wer hat dich so zugerichtet?"

Lily antwortet in einem schwachen Murmeln: „Das war diese Belatrix Lestrange und die Averys – sie haben gesehen, wie ich eins der Plakate aufgehängt habe und verpassten mir einige fiese Zauber, bevor sie mich die Treppe hinunter stiessen mit den Worten: „Du, Schlammblut, wagst es, so was zu verkünden?!". Dumbledore blickt Professor McGonagall an und die beiden beschliessen in stillem Einvernehmen, dass sie die Folgen zusammen fern von den Jungen besprechen. Als sich McGonagall nochmals umsieht, bevor sie den Saal verlässt, sieht sie, wie James an Lilys Bett rückt und ihr still die Hand hält.

Wieder ändert die Szene. McGonagall streicht mit erleuchtetem Zauberstab durch die Gänge des in tiefer Nacht versunkenen Schlosses Hogwarts. Plötzlich bleibt sie stehen und lauscht. Tatsächlich – in der Nähe hört man etwas bewegen und Gestöhne. War da etwa schon wieder etwas vorgefallen? „Bitte, bitte, lass es nicht die Herumtreiber sein", murmelt McGonagall, bevor sie um eine Ecke biegt. Doch, was sie hier in einer Luke mit Ausblick in die sternbesäte Nacht sieht, lässt sie vor Überraschung einen Laut ausstossen. Genauso erschrocken über ihre eigene Reaktion, schlägt sie ihre Hände über dem Mund zusammen. Doch Lily und James scheinen gar nichts gemerkt zu haben! In wilder Erregung küssen sich die beiden innig, James Hand gleitet jetzt über Lilys Hüfte und kommt am Stoffende von Lilys violettem Top zu liegen. Als James schliesslich das Top über Lilys in die Höhe gestreckten Arme zieht und Lily ein besonders inniges Stöhnen von sich gibt, beschliesst McGonagall, unbemerkt und rasch die Stelle zu verlassen und an einem anderen Ort ihre Patrouille fortzusetzen. Doch sie scheint sich nicht recht konzentrieren zu können und sie beschliesst, in ihr Büro zurückzukehren. Immer noch verspürt sie dieses Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend, das vorhin unweigerlich und ungewollt aufgetreten ist, als sie James und Lily - na ja, wie soll man sagen – sich lieben gesehen hat. So aufgewühlt würde sie nicht schlafen können. Sie scheint etwas zu suchen. Und tatsächlich, nach einigen Minuten Suchen in einem Schrank an der hinteren Wand ihres Zimmers findet sie es: Ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die Liebesgeschichte von Minerva und Louis McGonagall – Erinnerungen von Minerva McGonagall". Beim Durchblättern fällt auf, dass Minerva offensichtlich Texte aus einem früheren Tagebuch ausgeschnitten und eingeklebt hat, dass sie ihr Buch mit Fotos illustrierte und sich auch Briefe und Zeitungsartikel darin befinden.

Im Buch

Erstes Schuljahr Hogwarts

Heute war mein erster Tag in Hogwarts. Es war so spannend und aufregend! Ich habe schon einige Leute kennen gelernt – zusammen mit Nancy und Elly, sowie mit Louis, Tommy und John bin ich im Hogwarts-Express nach Hogsmeade gefahren, wo wir in Booten über den See gefahren wurden. Tatsächlich soll es einen Riesenkraken haben… Der sprechende Hut teilte uns in verschiedene Häuser auf und ich darf mich stolz als Gryffindor bezeichnen. Auch meine neuen Freundinnen Nancy und Elly sind in Gryffindor! John ist in Rawenclaw, Louis auch. Aber Tommy ist auch ein Gryffindor. Ich bin müde und gehe jetzt am besten schlafen, morgen haben wir endlich Unterricht!

Viertes Schuljahr Hogwarts

Heute ist etwas Legendäres passiert. Am Quidditch-Match haben nicht nur die üblichen Howgwarts-Schüler und –Lehrer zugesehen, sondern es wurde uns eine Jury vorgestellt, – aus Ministeriumsleuten zusammengesetzt – die die talentiertesten Spieler ausgesucht und gemeinsam mit Madam Flyncher zu einem Team zusammengestellt haben. Deshalb spielten zuerst Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw und danach unüblicherweise in einem zweiten, anschliessenden Match Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Insgesamt wurden vier Gryffindorspieler (darunter Elly), zwei Rawenclawspieler (darunter der überaus attraktive Louis), ein Hufflepuff und zwei Slytherins ausgewählt. Professor Dippet verkündete uns, dass dieses Jahr eine Jugendmeisterschaft zwischen verschiedenen Schulen ausgetragen werden sollte und auch Hogwarts vertreten sein werde. Die Austragung solle in Durmstrang stattfinden.

Zeitungsartikel Quidditch Jugenmeisterschaft

Neben einem Foto, auf dem ein grosses Podest mit drei Mannschaften zu sehen ist, steht: „DURMSTRANG gewinnt die Jugendmeisterschaft

Insgesamt sechs Schulen für Hexerei und Zauberei haben an dem Wettkampf teilgenommen. Über nun drei Wochen wurden die Quidditch-Matches in Durmstrang ausgetragen. Felix Witchel, der Leiter der magischen Sportarten des Zaubereiministeriums, berichtet stolz, dass unter der klaren Organisation und dank der guten Zusammenarbeit auf internationaler Ebene alles gut verlaufen sei. Nur kleine Auseinandersetzungen, die aber gut nachzuvollziehen seien aufgrund der kulturellen grossen Unterschiede, habe es gegen, ansonsten habe eine sehr euphorische Stimmung geherrscht.

Im Final spielten schliesslich die Mannschaften aus Hogwarts und aus Durmstrang gegendeinander um den ersten Platz. Durmstrang konnte den Match knapp für sich entscheiden – es gab während des Spiels einen kurzen Zwischenfall, der bewirkte, dass der Star Louis McGonagall als Sucher durch Lenard Honlitch ausgewechselt werden musste. Auf dem dritten Platz liegt die Mannschaft der Schule Fennias, darauf folgen Kolowaskerta, Beauxbatons und Hnafhloshkra. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass wir diesen Anlass ab jetzt regelmässig durchführen – er stärkt das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl der Zauberergemeinschaft und gibt den Jugendlichen das Ziel, sportlich ambitioniert zu arbeiten", so Felix Witchel. Interviews und genauere Berichte ab Seite 25."

Natürlich habe ich mir sofort Sorgen gemacht, als ich diesen Artikel zu lesen bekam. Was war mit Louis passiert? War er womöglich so schlimm verletzt, dass… Ich kenne Louis ja nicht so gut – leider. Wir haben nur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde zusammen und sonst haben wir noch nie etwas zusammen unternommen. Aber zugegeben – sein Körper ist wirklich sehr attraktiv und er scheint sehr intelligent zu sein…! Auf jeden Fall haben auch Nancy und Elly gemerkt, dass ich besorgt wirkte. Alle anderen Hogwarts-Schüler waren ja in Feststimmung, weil Hogwarts so gut abgeschnitten hat, und eine Party war Mitten in der Organisation. In der grossen Halle wurden alle Hausflaggen zu Flaggen mit dem Hogwartswappen geändert und man erwartete euphorisch die Ankunft der Mannschaft. Elly und Nancy stichelten mich und fragten so blöd, ob ich denn etwas für Louis empfinde. Natürlich habe ich verneint. Kenn ihn ja kaum. Sie schienen nicht gerade befriedigt mit meiner Antwort und ich werde mir die beiden noch vorknüpfen müssen und sie überzeugen, dass sie da ganz falsch liegen…

Auf jeden Fall ist Louis am Mittag in Hogwarts eingetroffen und man lieferte ihn in den Krankenflügel ein. Ich getraute mich nicht, ihn gleich zu besuchen und liess seinen Freunden – ja, er gehört zu den „Gewagten" und ja, die machen Sachen, welche völlig gegen mein Prinzip sind – den Vortritt. Doch am Abend, so um 20.30 Uhr, schlich ich mich hinunter und besuchte ihn. Er war sehr erstaunt, als er mich sah, aber ich glaub schon erfreut, das hat er zumindest gesagt. Er erzählte mir, dass man ihn bereits in Durmstrang zusammengeflickt habe, dass Madam Pillow aber noch einiges gerichtet habe und er jetzt nur noch über Nacht bleiben müsse. Nach diesen beruhigenden Neuigkeiten fragte ich ihn über den Unfallvorgang aus. Wir haben zusammen diskutiert und überlegt und wir (kling dieses „wir" nicht schön?) sind überzeugt, dass Gellert Grindelwald, ein Treiber aus Durmstrang aus der siebten Klasse, sich an der Hogwarts Mannschaft rächen wollte, weil diese seiner Ansicht nach in der ersten Runde gegen Durmstrang ihren Sucher manipuliert hätten, sodass Louis zuerst den Schnatz gefangen hat. Gellert habe ihn im Finale dann verfolgt, als er gerade den Schnatz gesichtet hatte und ihm einige Meter über Boden nachjagte. Danach könne er sich nur noch an ein seltsames Ruckeln erinnern und dann an den Sturz in die Tiefe. Naja, das ganze ist schon ein wenig merkwürdig. Dieser Gellert wurde auf jeden Fall nicht bestraft, weil man diese Tat gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Ich habe Louis eine gute Besserung gewünscht nach dieser Stunde Quatschen bin ich dann gegangen. Eine seiner Klassenkameradinnen kam nämlich gerade herein und das war mir peinlich. Ich habe dieser Angela gesagt, ich hätte Louis nur kurz die Hausaufgaben von Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gebracht. Louis hat zwar einen Moment lang verdutzt zu mir hoch geschaut, doch dann mitgespielt und gesagt: „Danke nochmals Minerva", und dann auf Wiedersehen.

Heute haben wir Kräuterkunde gehabt und Louis ignorierte mich fast durchgehend. Hat mir leise ein „Hallo" zugemurmelt. Hab ich was falsch gemacht?

Ich bin niedergeschlagen. Ich habe am Morgen Louis und diese Angela aus Ravenclaw zusammen flirten gesehen und sie sprachen während meines Vorbeigehens von einem gemeinsamen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn vergessen!

Neben einer Skizze aus Tusche, die einen jungen, hübschen Burschen abbildet, steht geschrieben: „Mein Herz schlägt für dich. Ich muss dich dennoch verlassen. Ich verabschiede mich. Leb wohl ohne mich, Louis"

Jetzt hab ich's, glaub ich. Ich habe eine Strategie ausgedacht und es wird so hart sein für mich, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass ich das kann und will.

Anfang fünftes Schuljahr

Unglaublich! Einfach unglaublich! Weißt du, was? Ich bin zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden und das will schon was heissen. Wir haben zu Hause gefeiert und alle sind sehr stolz auf mich. Ich muss gleich wieder runter in die Küche und helfen für das Abendessen. Also, ich lege noch den Brief bei. Ciao

Auf der unteren Hälfte der Seite ist ein Stück Pergament zusammengefaltet aufgeklebt, mit dem Siegel von Hogwarts versehen.

Heute haben wir Vertrauensschüler eine Einführung im Hogwarts-Express von den Schülersprechern erhalten und anschliessend mussten wir Aufsicht halten in den verschiedenen Wagons. Louis ist Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw. Und Angela ist Vertrauensschülerin! Na ja, ich hab nicht viel mit ihm geredet, sondern einfach ein bisschen mit Philipp herumgeknutscht – der andere Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, ein gut aussehender, sportlicher junger Mann, mit dem ich seit kurz von den Sommerferien „zusammen" bin. Louis hat zwar einen kurzen Augenblick etwas verwirrt ausgesehen, dann schnappte er Angela und sie gingen zusammen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter.

Ende fünftes Schuljahr

Wenn ich so auf das letzte Jahr zurückblicke, kann ich behaupten, dass ich mit sehr vielen attraktiven Männern ausgegangen bin. vor allem auch mit Siebtklässlern. Ich musste zwar über meinen eigenen Schatten springen, dies zu tun – denn verliebt war ich nie wirklich. Du weißt ja, für wen mein Herz immer noch schlägt. Der jedoch meint immer noch, seine Angela sei das ein und alles. Dabei ist die wirklich nicht so… Naja, ich werde sie an den ZAG-Prüfungen hoffentlich schlagen. Von den Gryffindors jedenfalls bin ich Klassenbeste.

Übrigens, Elly ist immer noch mit Timmy zusammen. Ich habe sie als einzige eingeweiht in meine Strategie und sie unterstützt mich wirklich. Ohne sie könnte ich das nie durchhalten. Nancy ist in Steven aus der Sechsten verknallt. Ihr habe ich leider nichts zu erzählen gewagt, weil sie ja eine so grosse Plaudertasche ist und weil sie mich immer nur necken würde.

In den Sommerferien werde ich mit meiner Familie nach Schottland gehen und dort Ferien machen. Ich freue mich sehr, auch wenn ich meine Freunde vermissen werde!

Sechstes Schuljahr

Louis hat mir eine Karte aus seinen Ferien am Pazifik geschickt. Ich habe mich so gefreut! Aber ich darf meine kalte Schulter nicht verlieren. Ich muss sicher sein, dass er mich will, sonst lass ich mich nicht auf ihn ein – es würde mich viel viel zu sehr verletzen, wenn es eine Enttäuschung gäbe!

Die eingeklebte Karte mit den Worten:

„Liebe Minerva

Wie geht es dir? Bist du auch mit deiner Familie in den Ferien? Ich wollte mitteilen, dass wir ein Treffen aller Vertrauensschüler organisieren wollen in diesem Sommer. Hättest du Zeit und Lust irgendwann in der letzten Augustwoche?

Mit herzlichen Grüssen, Louis"

Ja, zugegeben, er hat sie nicht nur aus persönlichen Gründen geschickt. Aber – es ist ein wertvolles Stück!... Und er hat an mich gedacht!

Bald ist Weihnachten. Wir haben einen Ball organisiert und ich weiss noch nicht, ob ich überhaupt hingehen will. Es haben mich mindestens schon fünf Männer gefragt, ob ich mit ihnen gehen will – ich habe immer abgelehnt. Seit dieser Karte im Sommer kann ich einfach nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen Jungs ausgehen. Das ist irgendwie albern. Aber mein Herz lässt es nicht zu! Vor allem auch, weil ich vernommen habe, dass Louis schon seit Halloween nicht mehr mit Angela zusammen ist. Wie man sagen hört, hat es Streit zwischen den beiden gegeben. Angela habe ihm vorgeworfen, er habe mit einem anderen Mädchen geflirtet – an Halloween habe ich mit ihm das ganze Schloss geschmückt und manchmal kam es vor, dass er mich hochheben musste, damit ich etwas in der Höhe befestigen konnte – und er meinte daraufhin, dass wenn sie so etwas von ihm denke, die Beziehung nicht funktionieren könne. Sie habe darauf erwidert, dass sie sowieso schon seit Längerem mit David Norrington ausgehen wolle. Und so war ihre Beziehung beendet.

Ich habe mich endgültig dazu entschlossen, nicht an den Ball zu gehen. Ein bisschen hat es mich gejuckt, als David Norrington mich gefragt hat. Aber ich hab abgelehnt. Es gehen so viele Liebespaare hin. Nancy und Steven sind jetzt auch zusammen.

Steven, Louis, Tommy und John – die so genannten „Gewagten" – bringen es irgendwie zu Stande, genauso viel wie früher zusammen rumzuhängen, auch wenn die Schule viel mehr Zeit und Anstrengung mit sich bringt und zwei von vieren eine Freundin haben… Seit der fünften Klasse sind sie ein bisschen braver geworden, denn immerhin sind die Hälfte ja Vertrauensschüler. Zufälligerweise habe ich jedoch gerade vor dem Abendessen mitbekommen, wie sie eine Falle für alle Slytherins bauen wollten, die an den Ball gingen. Ich hörte Wortfetzen wie: „Ein riesiges Netz" und „Kerker" und „alle fangen und anfärben"… Als Vertrauensschülerin habe ich selbstverständlich unweigerlich eingegriffen und versprochen, an diesem Abend in den Kerkern zu patrouillieren und sie zu verhexen, sollte ich sie erwischen…

Es ist schon Mitten in der Nacht. Aber das muss ich jetzt erzählen! Also, ich habe beschlossen, wirklich in die Kerker hinunterzugehen und auf dem Weg dort runter traf ich fast keine Leute. Nur den Fast-kopflosen-Nick, der verwirrt schien, weil er im Glauben war, der Ball würde schon eine Stunde früher beginnen. Ich fragte ihn, von wem er die Einladung bekommen habe und seine Verwirrung über die Balleröffnung wurde mir klar, als er mit „Tommy" antwortete.

Unten in den Kerkern angekommen wurde es mir zugegebenermassen schon ein wenig mulmig zumute. Es ist nicht gerade der gemütlichste Teil im Schloss, finde ich. Auf jeden Fall (!): Wen treffe ich dort? – Louis! Zuerst habe ich ihn verdächtigt, dass er da war, um die geplante Falle für die Slytherins zu stellen. Doch er gebot mir mit einer erhobenen Hand, Halt zu machen und mir alles zu erklären. Er nahm meine Hand – ah, er hat starke Männerhände und eine gerillte Haut – und zog mich weg. Irgendwo in einen Raum, den ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Das Licht in diesem Raum war dunkel und warm und liess Louis noch attraktiver aussehen als gewöhnlich. Mit seiner tiefen Stimme erklärte er mir, dass er nicht gekommen sei, um Unsinn anzustellen, sondern meinetwegen. Dass er sich Sorgen gemacht habe, weil die Slytherins vielleicht Wind von dem ganzen ursprünglichen Plan bekommen hätten und diese jetzt eventuell einen Gegenangriff planen würden. Dass sie mich als Unruhestifterin verdächtigen könnten und deswegen angreifen würden.

Ich war so ergriffen von seiner Einfühlsamkeit, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, kalt und abweisend zu ihm zu sein. Ich fragte ihn, ob er nicht zum Ball wolle. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute mir mit seinen wunderschönen, dunkelbraunen Augen in die meinen. Mit seinen grossen Fingern strich er mir mein, wie es mir in dieser Schreckenssekunde plötzlich vorkam, zerzaustes Haar aus dem Gesicht und schenkte mir ein verführerisches, auch ein wenig verschmitztes Lächeln. In meinem Bauch schlüpften alle Schmetterlinge aus ihren Puppen und schlugen ihre Flügel aufgeregt an meine Bauchhölenwände. Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt! Wie hinreissend Louis aussah, wie mitfühlend er war. Und wie stark er war! Auch ich schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem meinen. Mein Herz schlug nun noch rasender! Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich plötzlich erregt und merkwürdig zittrig zugleich an. Und da streckte auch ich meinen Kopf zögerlich in die Richtung des seinen. „PÄNG" – die Tür flog auf und aufgeschreckt wie zwei Rehe brachten wir eine grosse Distanz zwischen uns und wandten uns zur Tür um. Es war Peeves! Dieser elende Poltergeist! Mit gackernder Stimme bemerkte er: „Walter und McGonagall – wie zwei Turteltauben im Hühnerstall". Er machte Kehrt und glucksend hörten wir ihn den Gang durchpoltern. „Das wird die ganze Schule erfahren", sagte ich in leicht klagendem Ton. Doch Louis blieb locker und fragte mich, ob ich das schlimm fände. Nun – ich wusste es nicht. Er schloss mich in eine zärtliche Umarmung und strich mir sanft über den Rücken. Meine Hände fanden seine wunderschönen, dunklen Haare und stellten ein ordentliches Durcheinander an. Seine Hand glitt von meinem Rücken über meine Hüfte und fand meinen Po. Mit dem Gefühl, dass mein Körper zwar alles dafür geben würde und schon ganz wild auf alles Weitere war, sagte mein Verstand mir, dass ich meiner Lust Halt gebieten sollte. Natürlich bereue ich das zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wieder. Aber Tatsache ist, dass ich seine Hand von meinem Po wegholte und ihn dafür küsste. Es war ein Kuss, wie ich noch nie einen erlebt hatte. So innig und leidenschaftlich. Und meine Hände waren fest in seinen starken Rücken- und Nackenmuskeln vergraben.

Nun, wie kommt's, dass ich jetzt in meinem Schlafsaal am Schreiben bin und nicht in seinen Armen am Schlafen? Wahrscheinlich sprach die Vernunft der Vertrauensschüler aus uns und wir beschlossen widerwillig, in unsere Betten zu kehren, um am nächsten Tag fit zu sein – alle Vertrauensschüler hatten zu beaufsichtigen, dass nach dem Ball alles wider die gewohnte Gestalt annahm im und rund ums Schloss. Wir trennten unsere Wege und beschlossen, uns morgen wieder zu treffen. Ich muss jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht!

Heute wusste die ganze Schule von Walter-McGonagall. Es kümmerte mich wider Erwarten jedoch kaum. Denn die Gerüchteküche schien nach diesem Ball fast zu überlaufen – überall gab es Geschichten, wer mit wem was und wo gemacht habe… Ich traf mich mit Louis wie vereinbart und wir beschlossen, dass wir unsere Sache vorerst noch geheim halten wollten und das ganze wie ein Gerücht aussehen lassen.

Heute fangen die Weihnachtsferien an. Ich bleibe in Hogwarts, aber Louis geht nach Hause. Er hat einen älteren und einen jüngeren Bruder und alle in seiner Familie sind Zauberer. Den älteren Bruder, William, kannte ich nur vom Sehen – er war in der siebten Klasse, als ich in der vierten war. Der jüngere heisst Riley und ist in der zweiten Klasse – ein Hufflepuff.

Ich werde Louis vermissen, irgendwie hat sich schon so ein Verlangen, insbesondere auch körperlich, eingestellt… Es ist ja nur eine Woche.

Ich habe einen Brief von Louis erhalten:

„Liebe Minerva

Ich vermisse dich und dein Lachen. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns wieder sehen! Ich überlege mir, ob ich mit Flohpulver zu dir reisen soll, oder ob du bereit wärst, dich mit meiner Familie bekannt zu machen? Was meinst du? Für mich ist beides in Ordnung.

Ich liebe dich, dein Louis"

Wow, und das am ersten Ferientag! „Ich liebe dich", schreibt er. Das sind einfach die schönsten Worte auf Erden! Ich weiss nicht, was ich soll. Ich meine, es kommt mir vor, als würde ich Louis mein ganzes Leben lang kennen. Aber kenne ich ihn wirklich schon gut genug, um seine Familie kennen zu lernen? Soll ich es wagen? Und was würden meine Eltern dazu sagen? Ich glaube, ich spreche zuerst mit ihnen darüber und je nach dem, wie sie reagieren, entscheide ich…

Ich habe eben Post von Mum und Dad erhalten. Sie sind einverstanden, dass ich Louis besuche und haben geschrieben, ich solle nicht über Nacht bleiben. Ich schreibe jetzt gleich Louis.

Alles klappt, morgen früh werde ich mit Flohpulver via Kamin von Pr. Dippet – ich hab's schon mit ihm besprochen (habe ihm den Grund genannt, dass wir ein Projekt für Kräuterkunde zusammen beenden wollten) – nach Hennwy's Little Gorton gelangen und seine Familie kennen lernen. Ich freue mich und bin so aufgeregt, dass ich bezweifle, ruhig zu schlafen.

Hallo mein Tagebuch

Ich habe eine Woche lang nicht mehr geschrieben. Das hat einen guten Grund und es steckt eine lange Geschichte dahinter. Ich kam also in Hennwy's Little Gorton im Hause der McGonagalls an. Nach unserer feurigen Begrüssung führte mich Louis durch ihr Haus, das sich nicht direkt im Dorf, sondern ein bisschen abseits auf dem Lande befindet. Es ist ein wunderschönes Haus, sehr geräumig und grosszügig. Die Weihnachts-Deko war sehr gekonnt in allen Hausecken angebracht und verbreitete eine wohlige, weihnachtliche Stimmung. Louis' Mutter war noch nicht zu Hause und arbeitete im Ministerium. Auch die Brüder kehrten erst am frühen Abend von einer Reise mit August, ihrem Vater zurück. Das heisst, wir hatten das ganze Haus für uns und einen Tag heitere Zweisamkeit. Natürlich wollte ich auch das Dorf kennen lernen, die schönsten Plätze und den Wald sehen. Louis schlug vor, selber Mittagessen zu kochen und danach spazieren zu gehen – ich willigte ein. Louis kann echt gut kochen! Ich weiss nicht genau, woher er das so gut kann – er wollte es mir nicht verraten – aber ich war sehr beeindruckt. Am Nachmittag machten wir es uns nach einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang in der Wohnstube unter der prächtig geschmückten Weihnachtstanne gemütlich. Ungestört konnten wir dort reden und diskutieren. Und küssen. Wir waren beide wirklich fast nicht zu stoppen und Louis mit seinem äusserst feurigen Temperament versuchte stets, weiter und weiter zu gehen, wartend darauf, dass ich gleich stopp sagen würde (oder vielleicht auch hoffend, dass ich es einfach zuliess). So kam es, dass wir nach einem besonders, naja, hitzigen Kuss – Einzelheiten mit Berührungspunkten, Streicheleinheiten und (Wort)-Lauten lass ich der Peinlichkeit halber mal bleiben – auf dem getäfelten Boden zu liegen kamen. Also ICH eigentlich eher nicht auf dem Boden, sondern auf dem wild schnaufenden Körper von Louis!

So wurde es denn schnell Abend und ich lernte seinen Dad August, ein ebenfalls gut aussehender Mann, recht grosser, kräftiger Mann mit dunkelgrauen Haaren und Brille, und seine Mum Caitlin, eine sportliche, herzliche, blauäugige und braunhaarige Frau kennen. William und Riley „kannte" ich ja schon, sie schienen sich sehr zu freuen über meinen Besuch. Vielleicht aber auch einfach über die Tatsache, dass ihr Bruder eine weibliche Person nach Hause brachte. Wir sagten der Familie, dass wir gemeinsam an einem Projekt arbeiten würden und verschwiegen vorerst unsere Beziehung. Es sollte ja eigentlich auch nur dieses gemeinsame Abendessen sein. Doch kam plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel während des Abendessens eine Eule aus Hogwarts geflogen und ihr Brief war an mich adressiert. Ich konnte es kaum glauben! Doch dann öffnete ich und las vor:

(an dieser Stelle ist der Originalbrief eingeklebt)

„Sehr geehrte Mrs. Walter. Da Sie sich bereits ausser Haus befinden, teilen wir Ihnen schriftlich mit, dass alle Schüler und das ganze Personal aus Hogwarts kurzfristig evakuiert werden musste. Der Grund dafür ist eine Doxy-Invasion im ganzen Schloss, die wir mit starkem Gift zu stoppen haben. Wir benötigen eine derart grosse Menge an Gift, dass Gesundheitsschäden am ungeschützten Leibe entstehen könnten. Wir bitten Sie deshalb, nicht zurückzukehren, bis Sie von uns eine Entwarnungs-Mitteilung erhalten. Wir rechnen mit ungefähr 2-3 Tagen.

Eine frohen Weihnachtszeit und freundliche Grüsse, Armando Dippet, Schulleiter von Hogwarts

P.S.: Teilen Sie uns bitte auf schnellstem Wege mit, falls Sie keine Unterkunft finden können."

Erstaunt über diese Neuigkeit, berieten wir uns daraufhin, was nun zu tun sei. Ich erzählte ihnen, dass meine Eltern heute in die Schweiz für Skiferien gereist seien und ich keine magischen Transportmöglichkeiten zu meinem Zuhause habe. So kam es, dass ich bei den McGonagalls vorüberhegend wohnen durfte. Sie waren ausgesprochen gastfreundlich und sorgten sich sehr um mein Wohlergehen. Nach den 2-3 Tagen kam ein weiterer Brief, der ankündigte, dass wir bis Ende Ferien nicht ins Schloss durften, weil noch zu viele Spuren Gift vorhanden waren. Ich blieb deshalb, und gegen Ende der Woche verkündeten wir der Familie schliesslich auch, dass wir ein Paar seien. Die beiden Brüder freuten sich unheimlich. Die Eltern schauten zuerst ungläubig und dann fragte Caitlin skeptisch, ob denn das jetzt so schnell gehen konnte und dass wir uns doch wohl noch etwas zu wenig kannten?! Da lachten wir beide los und erklärten, dass wir schon vor meinem Besuch ein Paar waren, jedoch noch nichts sagten. Danach waren auch die Eltern sehr erfreut und hiessen mich in der Familie willkommen.

Es ist jetzt schon drei Uhr morgens und wir haben morgen (also eigentlich heute) wieder Unterricht. Ich muss schlafen! Deshalb nehme ich mir vor, alles noch zu notieren, was ich in dieser Woche erlebt habe. Es war eine richtig gute Zeit. Ich lege anbei ein Foto von Louis und mir bei und eins mit der ganzen Familie und mir.

Tatsächlich befinden sich zwei Fotos im buch liegend: Zu sehen sind die glücklichen Gesichter von Louis und Minerva, die sich beide verliebt anlächeln. Das andere Foto zeigt die Familie vor dem gigantischen Weihnachtsbaum auf dem Dorfplatz in Hennwy's Little Gorton.

Ich liebe Louis! Wir haben beschlossen, uns noch eine Weile lang nur geheim zu treffen in Hogwarts, ich weiss eigentlich auch nicht, wieso wir das geheim halten. Aber es ist auch ein schönes Gefühl, weil wir uns dann immer versteckte Orte im Schloss suchen, um nicht gesehen zu werden und zu speziellen Zeiten Treffen abmachen, wo wir weniger Schüler auf den Gängen vermuten. Gegenwärtig kommt es vor, dass wir uns in jeder Pause nach jeder Stunde schnell treffen, nur um einander die Liebe einzugestehen und um sich zu küssen. Mir gefällt das! Und wir müssen uns immer gute Ausreden einfallen lassen, wieso wir weg von unseren Klassen müssen. Das ist eine äusserst lustige Angelegenheit!

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde versuchen wir uns zu ignorieren, aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass Louis öfters als nötig den Körperkontakt in diesen Fächern zu mir sucht. Sei es, um mir eine Gerätschaft zu leihen oder um mir die genaue Bewegung der Zauberstabhand zu zeigen, indem er meine Hand führt.

Ganz geheim konnte ich unsere Beziehung allerdings nicht halten – Elly erzählte ich davon, und sie freut sich sehr darüber. Sie sagt, sie finde, dass wir gut zusammenpassen.

Meine Gefühle sind gemischt. Heute habe ich erfahren, dass Louis eingeladen wurde, ein halbjähriges Praktikum bei den Chudley Cannons als Sucher zu machen. Das sind natürlich wahnsinnig gigantische und wunderbare Neuigkeiten! Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf Louis. Aber auf der anderen Seite will ich auch nicht, dass er mich verlässt! Denn das würde heissen, dass er für dieses halbe Jahr weg von Hogwarts sein würde. Und eine Fernbeziehung ist kompliziert, sagt man sich. Ich würde ihn unglaublich vermissen!

Elly ruft mich, ich muss Schluss machen, Ciao!

Also, so wie es aussieht, sagt Louis zu, weil das einfach eine sagenhafte Chance ist! Die Einladung kam übrigens so: Der Kapitän der Chudley Canons hat Louis in Durmstrang und bei den Auswahlspielen in Hogwarts spielen gesehen und war gleich von Beginn an überzeugt von Louis' grossem und herausragendem Talent. Er hat Professor Dippet kontaktiert und dieser habe eingewilligt, nachdem er heute Vormittag ein Gespräch mit Louis und seinen Eltern geführt habe. Auch die schulischen Leistungen mussten überprüft werden – da Louis aber beinahe in allen Fächern ein Musterschüler ist (vielleicht abgesehen von Aritmantik), war dieser Punkt schnell geklärt. Professor Dippet verlangt, dass Louis Ende Schuljahr die Übertrittsprüfungen in die siebte Klasse trotzdem machen muss.

Ich werde mich also bis nächste Woche von Louis verabschieden müssen. Das wird hart.

Heute ist Louis gegangen. Wir haben eine Stunde Zeit für unseren Abschied eingeplant und trotzdem kamen uns diese 60 Minuten wie drei Sekunden vor. Zum Abschied hat er mir sein Quidditch-Shirt von Hogwarts geschenkt, aus dem er nächstes Jahr wohl sowieso herausgewachsen sein wird. Schon jetzt liebe ich es und ich habe es immer in meinem Bett neben mir – anziehen kann ich es nicht, weil sonst alle Mädchen aufmerksam darauf würden und wir haben unseren Status ja immer noch nicht veröffentlicht… Ich habe ihm zum Abschied mein Armkettchen geschenkt, worüber er sich auch sehr zu freuen schien. Wir haben uns versprochen, in engem Kontakt zu bleiben.

Elly und Nancy sagen, dass ich auf sie einen niedergeschlagenen Eindruck mache. Elly weiss natürlich, weshalb. Aber ich konzentriere mich jetzt noch mehr auf die Schule und habe eine grosse Recherche angefangen. Und zwar über das Thema Animagus. Ich habe alle Bücher in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen und bei Professor Flitwick – einem sehr jungen Lehrer (er wurde erst dieses Jahr neu eingestellt), der noch etwas unerfahrener als andere ist – habe ich eine Bewilligung für die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek geholt.

Ein Brief von Louis:

„Liebe Minerva!

Ich vermisse dich auch, meine Liebe! Nur noch sechs Wochen, bis ich bei dir bin. Kommst du mich vorher besuchen? Ich darf voraussichtlich am grossen Spiel gegen die Holyhead Harpies teilnehmen am 5. Mai. Ich würde mich sehr freuen!

Deine Idee mit dem Animagus finde ich übrigens grossartig wenn ich zurück bin, musst du mir alles erzählen, was du weißt! Vielleicht können wir beide Animagi werden?

Ich liebe dich sehr, dein Louis"

Ich bin eben vom Quidditchstadion in Nottingham zurückgekehrt. Mein Louis hat fabelhaft gespielt und den Schnatz nach 35 Minuten gefangen. Ich war so unglaublich stolz und so froh, ihn zu sehen! Bei der Siegerehrung durfte ich sogar mit auf's Treppchen, weil wir jede Sekunde zusammen geniessen wollten. Es tat so gut, mich in seine Armen zu kuscheln und seine Arme über meinen Körper streicheln zu lassen! Er kommt übernächste Woche nach Hogwarts zurück und wir werden ein grosses Fest machen!

Eine eingeklebte Zeitung mit der grossen Schlagzeile: „Die Chudley Canons schlagen erneut zu: 350 zu 210 Punkte gegen die Holyhead Harpies". Neben einem grossen Foto vom gut aussehenden, etwas verschwitzten Louis McGonagall steht geschrieben:

„Das ist das neue Jungtalent. Louis McGonagall (im Juni 17 Jahre) hat ein Praktikum bei den renommierten Chudley Canons erhalten und wurde dafür für ein halbes Jahr von der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beurlaubt. „Wir sind sehr zufrieden mit der Entwicklung, die Louis McGonagall in diesen sechs Monaten durchgemacht hat und sind von seinem grossen Talent überzeugt", so der Capitän Rudolf Stanzly. Interview mit Louis McGonagall und weitere Artikel auf Seite 27."

Louis ist endlich zurück. Wir konnten nicht vermeiden, dass die ganze Schule Bescheid über unsere Beziehung weiss. Sobald er angekommen war und wir uns von Weitem sahen, rannten wir auf uns zu und umarmten uns innig. Darauf folgte ein Kuss, der mindestens eine Stunde lang dauerte. Das Gejaule und Geschreie unserer Mitschüler verschwand hinter den ausgestossenen, wohligen Lauten aus Louis' Kehle.

An diesem Abend noch wurde ein grosses Fest zu seinen Ehren gegeben und wir verzogen uns nach einer langen Zeit heiteren Zusammenseins und Feiern in das stille Zimmer, das uns einst vor dem Weihnachtsball zusammenbrachte. Eilig zog ich ihm sein Shirt aus, während er sich an meiner Bluse zu schaffen machte. Noch nie war ich mehr verliebt, kam es mir vor! Doch zu schön wäre es gewesen – PÄNG und diesmal war es nicht Peeves, sondern Nick! Er tat so, als würde er mit seiner Hand seine Augen abdecken, nachdem er uns zwei eng verschlungen und halb ausgezogen auf einer Pultreihe liegend sah. Er drehte sich um und sprach zu uns: „Sir und Miss, man sucht Sie auf der Party. Sie sollen doch die grosse Torte anschneiden!". Und so waren wir einige Minuten später in Begleitung mit dem Gespenst wieder in der grossen Halle…

Für Louis und mich gibt's nicht mehr viele ruhige Momente. Erstens, weil ich mit Louis die ganze Stoffaufarbeitung des letzten halben Jahres mache und dabei selbst für die Prüfungen lerne, zweitens, weil zurzeit immer wieder der Kurs fürs Apparieren stattfindet und drittens, weil Louis neben dem allem wieder Sucher in der Ravenclaw-Mannschaft ist und ich mich ernsthaft mit der Animagus-Geschichte auseinandersetze.

Heute war die letzte Prüfung und der Geburtstag von Louis. Wir haben noch nicht richtig ausgiebig gefeiert, aber das holen wir in den Ferien auf jeden Fall nach. Ich muss unbedingt jetzt noch schnell fertig packen und dann schlafen gehen, ich bin so unglaublich müde! Ich trage übrigens jetzt immer das Shirt von Louis als Nachthemd – ich mag es sehr!

Minerva McGonagall blättert einige Seiten im dicken Buck weiter und verweilt auf einer Doppelseite, wo ein grosses und wunderschönes Hochzeitsfoto zu sehen ist. Darunter steht in schöner Schrift geschrieben: „Minerva und Louis McGonagall geben sich das Ja-Wort".

Auch eine Einladung zum Hochzeitsfest ist auf dieser Doppelseite zu finden: Zwei Katzen sitzen nebeneinander und formen zusammen mit ihren buschigen Schwänzen ein Herz. „Herzliche Einladung zur Hochzeit von Minerva und Louis McGonagall" steht geschrieben, „Die Feier beginnt am 9.9. um 17.00 im grossen Garten Autly St. Fillow's. Wir erwarten Euch in grosser Vorfreude!"

Auf den folgenden Seiten sind viele Fotos vom Fest in dem wunderschön blühenden Garten und mit den unterschiedlichsten Gästen zu sehen. Auch alle Gratulationskarten und Glückwunschkarten sind in diesem Buch aufbewahrt.

Professor McGonagall schliesst mit zittrigen Händen das Buch und es überfällt sie ein Schreikrampf. Auch die ältere Minerva kann ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Die Szene ändert sich wieder und Professor McGonagall sitzt in ihrem Büro mit dem Gegenüber vom Schülersprecherpaar Lily und James. Sie verkündet, dass die beiden die Organisation des alljährlichen Ostereiersuchens in die Hand zu nehmen haben. Doch es scheint, als hörten ihr die beiden gar nicht recht zu – sie werfen einander nur gegenseitig verliebte Blicke zu. McGonagall räuspert sich. Keine Reaktion. „Mrs. Evens, Mr. Potter, jetzt ist aber genug. Hören Sie bitte zu!". Ein bisschen überrascht, aber entschuldigend lächelnd, wenden sie sich doch noch dem strengen Gesicht Professor McGonagalls zu. „Tut uns Leid", meldet sich Lily zu Wort, „- mit welchen Eiern müssen wir etwas anstellen?", fügt sie mit einem sehr verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu.

Wieder ändert sich die Szene. McGonagall befindet sich zusammen mit allen Siebtklässlern und deren Familien in der grossen Halle in Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore schliesst mit den Worten: „In Glück und weiterhin wissensdurstig, neugierig und lernfreudig wollen wir Sie verabschieden und in die grosse, weite Welt entlassen. Lasst uns jetzt gemeinsam feiern, draussen ist alles vorbereitet" seine Rede. Nachdem das grosse Publikum fertig applaudiert und gejubelt hat, verlässt die grosse Menschenmasse die Räumlichkeiten des Schlosses. Nach einigem Anstossen und Plaudern stösst plötzlich ein Paar zu McGonagall – es sind Lily und James. „Professor McGonagall", sagt James höflich, „wir möchten uns bei Ihnen herzlich bedanken! Sie haben uns sehr viel beigebracht und es geschafft, dass wir immer noch sehr viel Achtung vor Ihnen haben! Gerne möchten wir Ihnen als kleines Dankeschön diese Keksbüchse schenken – Lily hat sie selbst verziert!" – „und James selbst aus einem Stück Metall gezaubert", fügt Lily eilig an. „Die Kekse haben wir zusammen bebacken". Einen Moment lang ist McGonagall so baff und gerührt, dass sie nichts zu sagen vermag. Doch dann verzieht sich ihr sonst so straffer Mund zu einem herzlichen und äusserst warmen Lächeln. „Das ist sehr lieb von Ihnen beiden!", sagt sie schliesslich und umarmt die beiden sogar. Sie vertiefen sich in ein Gespräch und McGonagall findet heraus, dass Lily und James zusammenziehen werden und eine Ausbildung als Auroren anfangen werden.

Die Szene ändert sich wieder. Mcgonagall sortiert gerade ihre Post, als sie ein schönes, grünes Couvert entdeckt. Sie öffnet es und findet eine schöne Karte mit einem Foto von James und Lily und ein kurzes Schreiben darin. Die Handschrift erkennt sie – es ist die von Lily Evens. Dem beigelegten Schreiben sind die Worte zu entnehmen: „Wir feiern Hochzeit und laden Sie herzlich ein! Auf der Rückseite finden Sie alle Informationen. Wir würden uns freuen, Sie, geehrte Professor McGonagall, begrüssen zu dürfen. Herzlich, Lily + James".

Wieder ändert sich die Szene. Ein älterer Mann verkündet: „Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen!" Und McGonagall schluchzt leise, tupft ihre feuchten Augen und schnäuzt in ein sorgsam zusammengefaltetes Taschentuch, als Lily und James sich innig und leidenschaftlich küssen und daraufhin alle geladenen Gäste applaudieren. Erst jetzt, in der Seitenansicht Lilys fällt der kugelrunde Bauch auf, der in dieser Sekunde von James auch noch sanft geküsst wird.

Wieder Szenenwechsel. Gerade hat die Versammlung geendet. Alice und Frank Longbottom verabschieden sich eilig und im Plenum, auch andere Phönix-Mitglieder verlassen schnell den Raum. Doch Moody, Remus, Sirius, James und Lily, Albus, Rubeus und McGogagall bleiben noch eine Weile und scheinen in Gespräche vertieft zu sein. McGonagal fragt Lily gerade: „Und wie geht's Harry? Wer schaut denn jetzt zu ihm, während ihr hier seid?" – Lily antwortet: "Danke! Es geht ihm sehr gut, er hat gerade gelernt, alleine zu sitzen. Mathilda passt solange auf ihn auf, bis wir wieder zurück sind.", als die Wanduhr 21.00 Uhr schlägt und James schliesslich zu Lily quer über den Raum ruft: „Schatz, wir müssen!".

Und jetzt wechselt die Szene wieder. Es ist Morgen, als McGonagall mehr Post als gewöhnlich auf ihrem Tisch liegen hat. Es sind zahlreiche Briefe von Freunden und Bekannten und alle scheinen in grosser Eile verfasst worden zu sein. Es heisst beispielsweise: „Du-weißt-schon-wer ist gefallen, Freude herrscht, Friede herrscht!", oder: „Die dunklen Tage sind vorbei, wir sind frei! Der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, ist tot!". Doch eine Nachricht lässt McGonagall zuerst nur die Hände, dann den ganzen Körper erzittern und erbeben. Auf dem entfalteten Pergament heisst es: „Minerva! Unsere liebe Lily und unser lieber James sind heute Nacht im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben. Harry hat überlebt, er wird bei seiner Tante in Little Whinging aufwachsen. Wir werden eine Trauerfeier für diese beiden mutigen und guten Menschen organisieren. Herzlich, Remus Lupin".

Minerva versinkt tief in Gedanken und dabei kullern ihr dicke Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie scheint sich fast wie in Trance zu erheben und abermals etwas in einem Schrank zu suchen. Es ist schliesslich das gleiche Buch, das sie schon vor fünf, sechs Jahren nach einem Erlebnis mit Lily und James hervorgeholt hatte, das zum Erscheinen kommt. Diesmal schlägt sie das Buch ganz hinten auf und streichelt - immer noch geistesabwesend - über einen eingeklebten Zeitungsartikel. Folgendes ist zu sehen und zu lesen: Ein kleines Foto von Louis McGonagall und darunter der Text: „Louis McGanagall, ein führendes Mitglied der Aurorenschaft ist im Kampf um den gefürchteten Magier Gellert Grindelwald in Moskau getötet worden. Das Ministerium ist in tiefer Trauer über den grossen Verlust. Bartold Crouch, Zauberminister, äussert sich mit den Worten: „Louis McGonagall war ein sehr vorbildlicher, ausgeglichener und wertvoller Mann in unserem Team. Zwei Tage vor dem grässlichen Mord haben wir beschlossen, ihn mit einer besonderen Auszeichnung zu ehren. Wir werden diese Ehrung postum vornehmen und appellieren an dieser Stelle für den Frieden und gegen die dunklen Künste, ohne jene wir Louis McGonagall nicht verloren hätten."

McGonagall blättert zur nächsten Seite, doch die ältere Minerva McGonagall hält es nicht mehr aus und verlässt heftig schluchzend das Denkarium.

Minerva ist erfasst von Schreikrämpfen und Tränen strömen nur so über das ganze Gesicht bis hinunter zum Hals. „Unfair, einfach nur unfair", bringt sie mit anklagender Stimme hervor. Dann gibt es doch einen kurzen Moment, wo etwas Entspannung einkehrt und Minerva schaut ein wenig verlegen in ihrem Büro herum. Die meisten Portraits scheinen zu schlafen. Alle eigentlich, ausser das von Albus Dumbledore. Dieser schaut sie fragend an und meldet sich schliesslich mit ruhiger Stimme zu Wort: „Minerva, Sie sind eine sehr tapfere und bewundernswerte Frau. Zerstören Sie sich nicht selbst! Wissen Sie noch, als ich sie gebeten habe, an dieser Schule zu unterrichten? Niemand ausser Ihnen hätte das bewältigen können – nur eine Woche nach dem Tod Ihres Ehemannes sind Sie hier hergekommen und machten Ihre Sache so gut, als hätten Sie das Ihr ganzes Leben lang schon getan! Und wissen Sie, was Sie mir damals nach Ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gesagt haben auf meine Frage, wie Sie zurechtkommen? Sieb haben mir gesagt: „Ergibt man sich nur noch dem Leid anderer und dem seinen, ist kein Platz mehr für Glück und Hoffnung. Und sobald kein Platz hierfür ist, werden die Bemitleideten, Geliebten auch nie glücklich sein können – denn ihre Gegenseite würde auf ewig ebenfalls leiden". Diese Worte haben Sie gesagt und sie waren so vollkommen richtig und zutreffend, dass ich sie mir für immer gemerkt habe.

Nun schlage ich Ihnen vor, sich heute Abend, bevor Sie sich endlich schlafen legen, doch noch die Post anzusehen. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, habe ich von Weitem eine sehr vertraute Schrift wiedererkannt und vielleicht wird Ihnen bei dem Gedanken an diese Person der Hoffnung und des Erfolgs leichter ums Herz. Ich denke, ich werde es jetzt meinen Kollegen hier gleichtun und mich für die nächsten Stunden schlafend stellen. Gute Nacht, Professor". Und unter der Halbmondbrille schliessen sich beide Augen gleichzeitig, wie der Mund leicht aufklappt und ein leise schnarchendes Geräusch von sich gibt.

Während dieser Rede war McGonagall so verblüfft vom plötzlichen Redner und zugleich so gebannt, was er zu sagen hatte, dass sie und ihr Körper sich fast vollkommen beruhigten.

Als sie die Post durchgeht, entlocken ihr das grüne Couvert und die Schrift von Harry Potter tatsächlich ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Es ist sozusagen die dritte Hochzeitseinladung, die sie an diesem Abend öffnet.


End file.
